Holiday Nuisances
by All In Red
Summary: There's always some petulancy during the holidays, and many, many situations are nothing but pure nuisance when it comes to the folks of Death City. Three-shot. Slight AU. Soft, slight smut later. Happy Holidays!


A/N: Merry Christmas to all my readers! I have deleted Indecency. Though it's mainly for construction. For now, please enjoy this short Christmas fic as my gift to you. I'm sorry if this is short; I haven't been doing so well since I've felt sick. Happy Holidays!

[Probably will be a three-shot]

* * *

Holiday Nuisance: Christmas Eve

* * *

He hated this uncool job.

Sure, go ahead and laugh at how his albino was just an opportunity that the manager couldn't miss and that he increased the pay for the job, knees down on the floor. How he ended up entwining with such embarrassment. Working at the mall as a fake Santa for this amount of time was just as bad as having fifty Black Stars' break into the apartment, presenting his sporadic proposition of how he was yet to exceed God, as well as some sultry jokes. Wearing a red suit for a small pay; maybe it was better to work at the café, where the girls were positively older than _ten_.

The beard was practically leaving him wanting to itch right in front of the five year-old girl who was laying out her elongated list of toys. Her personality was equivalent to Maka's, the reason why he got this hectic job. (Hell were they down on cash and rent) The camera flashed, his pupils dilating, the petite youngster hopping off his lap, waving, and teetering toward the exit of Santa Land.

The next one, however, was definitely combination of Kid, and Liz's reaction to the occult. He cowered before him like a newborn bunny meeting its vile predator for the first time. He began wailing, his frequency nearly ear shattering. Soul covered his ears, grateful that these leather mittens were blocking out most of the screeching. One of the workers, who dressed in a convincing elf costume, immediately took the audacity to plugging her ears with the fake ones she wore, only comforting the child, handing him a candy cane as she walked him off the scene.

He sighed in relief. Like this could get any—

"—Hey! Santa! Stop having that Maka dream phase, okay?"

_"Liz?" _He clamored in shock. Maybe it'd be best to regret what he concurred about age... "What the hell are you doing here?"

The gingerbread house, which was right behind him, opened wide, the manager dressed in a candy cane. "Hey! Eva— I mean, Santa!" A voice chimed as the manager shot him a glare. "Don't use those words now, okay? Otherwise, you'll go on the naughty list!" And with that, she slammed the door, giggling.

"Hm?" Liz mumbled as she and Patty sat on top of his lap. "You're already on the naughty list though..." Her lips curled into a smirk, a glare forming on Soul's face. "What's with the get up?"

"I'm working for Maka's present. Though this may seem totally uncool, I'll be able to at least buy her what she wanted..." Liz only smiled warmly, Patty only continuing her list of nuisances. "And... Ooh! I want a giraffe the size of the DWMA, and a box of crayons, let them have different shades of yellow, a bag of cookies, and, and, um..." She paused, only to have Liz slightly pull down the beard, Patty gasping oh so suddenly. "Soul! You're... Santa!?"

"Little girl, how _dense_ are—"

"That's strike two, Santa!" The manager rang out as she passed by, only this time she was in a reindeer get up, leading kids around. He growled, only to bid them a jaunty yet ugly farewell. He checked the clock, only to feel his mind blow. Fifteen minutes until the mall closed... And yet a long line of obnoxious kids waited to sit on his lap.

Oh joy, who else?

"Santa Claus." Black Star suddenly appeared from nowhere. "Stealing little girls souls, aren't cha?"

"What?" Soul muttered in annoyance. Oh so suddenly, Black Star swiped the hat off Soul's head, only to place it on his head. "Little kids! Sit atop of your god's lap!" Those who were in the front of the line were screaming, wailing, and crying as Black Star began to dance around.

"Black Star, you're torturing them..." Tsubaki appeared from behind him, grabbing the hat and placing it back on Soul's head. "We're going, Black Star."

"No! Gods have to interact with small children and make sure they know who I am. Come on, Tsubaki, who's going to surpass God?"

She sighed, only to chuckle. "_You_."

"That's right! Now, let's wait till they call security, and we'll escape the _regular_ way!" He chimed out, yet she dragged him out, winking at Soul, mouthing some incoherent things.

By the time the last two kids had made it to the front, it was already five till ten, his hopes dimming. He just needed to finish these kids, and make up for all that wasted time. Maybe stop by the convenience store and buy a cheap stack of magazines for her. And to end the festivities, he'll sit in front of the TV, watching the ice surges and the car crashes on the news. Maybe even wallow in the piano, for all he cared...

"Soul?" A familiar voice asked. "What are you doing here?"

Oh, crap. It was _Maka_.

"Hey, Maka..." No words could surpass his lips. "Why are you here?"

"I was out... Shopping..." She muttered. "And why are you dressed up like that?"

"Uh... surprise." He mumbled.

"Come on," Her lips shaped into a smile. "You wouldn't do something as uncool as this."

"So what?" He frowned. "I could remove the beard and this lift here." He slapped his hand against the jelly like bag that made him look like a bun. "And I'd still keep my sex appeal."

"Huh, and this is coming from you, dressed like this?" She chuckled, patting his head as she sat in his lap. "You shouldn't be talking."

"Ha, very funny. On the contrary, you shouldn't say those things too, huh, pancake?" She glared at him.

"I don't have white hair."

"And I don't have ankles the size of telephone poles."

"Says who?"

"You."

They paused, the electricity wavering, only for both of them to burst into a fit of laughs. "God, it's hard to keep a straight face when I look at you in that Santa get up..."

"Well, it's all worthless." He scoffed. "I'm paid only twenty-five dollars, and everything's practically closed by now..."

"You were..." She mumbled.

"Yeah."

"But you didn't have to," Maka clamored, shifting in his lap so that she was facing him. "Even if we're off task on bills, that wasn't a sign for you to do this just to buy presents. Besides," She moved in, their noses touching.

"What?"

"Go ahead. Say your line, _Santa_."

"Which one? That Ho, ho, ho maneuver?"

"No." She smiled. "The same thing you asked all those other kids, clueless."

"You're terribly immature with this one. But," He sighed, embarrassed that he'd do this in front of his meister. "What do you want for Christmas, Maka Albarn?"

"You. Soul Eater Evans."

Her lips met his, his eyes widening at the sudden contact. Melting into the kiss, he began to lose himself, an eager tongue darting out to lick her bottom lip, a soft whimper released from her throat. Her hands tangled in his white locks, his hands wrapped firmly around her waist to prevent her from falling. Sighing, she began to let her hands drift down his body, now resting at his chest, desperate hands fidgeting for skin.

Feeling dominant, he flipped them over so that she was sitting in the chair, his lips meeting her neck. Just as he was about to lose control, that sickeningly familiar voice chimed. Releasing the flushed Maka, he held out his hand, only to have a candy thrown at him, and his Santa hat thrown to the ground. He looked to the side, only to see two young boys staring in awe at them, manager's face as red as a tomato.

"You're fired."


End file.
